


From nowhere

by LaWi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dwarf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur's life changes when he decided to adopt a girl from the Race of Men and take care of her like a dwarven child. The girl has to find his place on the Blue Mountains and both, father and child, had to fight against the reluctance of his friends and neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De ninguna parte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716728) by [LaWi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaWi/pseuds/LaWi). 



> This was my first fanfic. I wrote it in Spanish, my mothertongue, and now I'm trying to translate it. I'm sorry about the grammatical, vocabulary and spelling mistakes! Please, be kind!  
> You can read it in Spanish here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/716728/chapters/1327323
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a big fan of The Hobbit book, but I based my work on the Peter Jackson's movie.

-          One more round! – A hoarse voice screamed

-          No way, lads! I’m going home now!

The dwarves started murmuring, dissapointed. The air was warm on the tavern, and smelled like ale and bacon. A piece of meat was being roasted by a waiter. The wooden furniture was crude, in contrast with the elaborated metallic glasses, cutlerly and pots, made  by the hands of the dwarves that went to the tavern every night.

-          I had to go home several ales ago! – exclaimed one of the dwarves. He hardly stood up and dropped some copper coins over the table. Then he said goodbye to his friends, who were trying to convince him to stay a little longer. At least, the dwarf reached the door and went out, where the winter cold slapped his face.

“I think that I need this temperature change” though the dark-haired dwarf, called Bofur. “I’ll have a walk and then I will home and sleep, I don’t want to go to bed this drunk”. He adjusted his multicolored scarf and started walking to the forest, on the outskirts of the town. Bofur was a humble and hard-worker dwarf, a miner, who lived with his brother Bombur and his cousin Bifur. Long time ago, Bifur was wounded by an orc, and now he lived the best he can with an orc axe on his head.

Bofur walked between the houses furthest away from the tavern and, without knowing why, he got into the pine wood that was around the town. His hands and nose was reddened by the cold air, but his mind was clearer and now he wanted to go home and stay warm under his bedspread.

Suddenly, a strange figure, moving slowly between the trees, gets his attention. He though he was dreaming, or maybe very drunk, but he watched carefully and moved closer to the shadow.  He realized that it was a woman dressed in green and gray, a human lady that hardly walked on the undergrowth. The woman meets Bofur’s eyes and fell into the snow. The dwarf run for the aid of the girl while a scream broke the silence of the night: A crying baby, almost a newborn, who was wrapped on a blanket on her mother’s arms.

It was too late to save the young woman: While her baby was crying, she had passed away. Maybe because she found another living being to take care of the newborn was enough to her tired heart to stop beating. Bofur felt like the alcohol had stopped running on his veins, just like if somebody had punched him on the face. He hold the baby and run away into the town with the little girl wrapped on his own scarf.

\- Bombur! Wake up, you lazy! – He screamed on the doorstep of his own house – Take care of this, I have to go!

Suddenly, the fat red-haired Bombur had a small girl on his arms, wrapped on a red blanket and his brother’s scarf. Bofur  picked up two shovels and run into the tavern searching for his friend Nori, who was delighted to have a pretext to go away without paying his drinks. Both dwarves went to the forest and spent all the night digging a grave for the dead lady.

The finished the tomb at dawn.

Some friends and neighbors started searching the baby’s family on the surrounding area, but they didn’t find anything. Not a horse, not a nomad settlement, nothing to know why the dead lady was alone with her baby on the forest. And nobody asked for her on the nearest villages.

Bofur,  exhausted, arrived home when               the town bubbled with vitality. He could smell the baken bread and saw the snow  glittering with the sun. He gets into his house to find his brother cooking the breakfast and the baby sleeping on a wooden box near the fire. Bofur sat at the table and let his brother to serve him some bread, cheese and soup. Bombur sat down with a questioning look.

\- Would you be so kind to explain me why we have a baby on a wooden fruit box? – Bombur asked. His brother sighed.

\- Last night I went to the forest  to clear up my mind… I saw a woman with this baby on her arms… She died before my eyes, and Nori and I spent all the night burying her in the same place that I found her. Have you gave her something to eat?

\- Only a bit of warm milk. I don’t know what else she can eat. Bifur went to the mine early, but he spent all the night watching the baby, keeping vigil while she slept. What are you going to do with her?

\- I don’t know, brother. I feel responsible of her. I have to work, I’ll think about it. Can you take care of the girl today, please?


	2. Sirith

During the first day the baby spent on Bofur’s house, a considerable amount of friends and inquisitive neighbors visited the place. Bombur had to listen advices about what to do with the girl: For example, leaving her on an orphanage, searching for a family of the Man who could take care of her or to leave her to his fate in the same place that his mother died.

At dusk, Bofur and Bifur came into the house directly from the mine, very tired and worried. Bofur listened his brother and all the things that the neighbors were saying about the baby and, for the first time that day, he  hold the little girl on his arms. She was awaken but peaceful, watching the whole scene with her brown eyes. Her tiny fingers were playing with Bofur’s hand. Bifur was observing in silent and Bombur (who was a little bit tired of the baby for that day) was heating up dinner at the fire that illuminates the room.

And then, Bofur announced something: He had been thinking about the baby girl all day and he didn’t want to entrust the girl to another family and, in no way, leaving her on the cold forest.

-          Do you know what are you saying? – Exclaimed Bombur

-          Of course I know. But you didn’t see her mother’s eyes when she found me last night. I’m sure that they had been alone on the forest for a long time, she was at the end of her strength. When she found somebody to take care of her child she collapsed. No, dear brother, the child will not go. She stays with us. Her name will be Sirith and she will be a happy girl.

-          _Ghelekh_ – Said Bifur.


	3. Destiny

Sirith’s arrival brought a lot of changes: Bofur and Bifur left their work as miners and became toymakers. Some friends refrained from speaking to them, while other neighbors bet about how many time will take the three dwarves to get bored of the girl. Sirith’s mother was buried under a tree where Nori carved some runes: Now the tree was a living grave.

In spite of everything, the Little girl grow up well, happy and educated like a dwarven girl. Bombur teached her how to write and how to read, and some dwarrodams sew clothes for Sirith or straight the pieces of clothing that her own children will not use anymore. Sirith was a beautiful girl, with a lovely dark braided hair that she loves to decorate with wooden beads. She learnt some Khuzdul, instead that language was almost exclusive for dwarrows, but it was necessary for living with Bifur. Bofur never hide her own story to Sirith, and the girl used to visit her mother’s tomb. He was like a father for her, but he can’t adopt the child officially because the eldest dwarves from town and his own king, Thorin Oakenshield, were reluctant about that.

In their home, which was a small house with only two bedrooms located almost on the outskirts of the village, Sirith became a great contribution since she was four years old. She was a smart girl who soon take awareness about the weird looks and criticism from the other dwarves from the Blue Mountains when she walked next to them. Because of that, she tried to be useful at home: She was only a child, but she used to go to the marketplace, arranged the toymakers tools and cleaned the house.

The longevity gap between Dwarven people and Men people meant that Sirith couldn’t make friends between the dwarven children, because they grow up at a different rate. Instead, she established a friendship with some adult dwarves, like the lady who sells that beautiful ribbons on the market (who, occasionally, gave some of them to a grateful Sirith) or Bofur’s friends. The young Ori was one of her best friends, and her favorite teacher, because he had enough patience to answer all the girl’s questions. His brother Dori was always very kind with Sirith, too.

One day Dori, Nori and Ori were visiting Sirith’s family. The girl was only six years old, and she wanted a tiny wooden horse. She was so insistent that Bofur, who doesn’t want to work having his friends eating and drinking at home, sat down at the workbench and started carving a small horse.  But something went wrong: Bofur was slightly drunk and he injured himself on the hand.  He screamed in pain, and while his brother, cousin and friends became shocked, Sirith (who was waiting next to her father to have the coveted toy), was healing Bofur before the other dwarves realized of that. She had hot water and a cloth to clean the blood, and in a few minutes, Bofur found his  wounded hand bandaged.  Fortunately for the toymaker, it was a superficial cut.

Sirith didn’t know that her destiny was being signed on that right moment.

That night, while Ori was telling a bed-time story to Sirith on her bedroom, Dori sat down next to Bofur and asked him about the injured hand.

-          It’s nothing. I’m used to accidentally cut myself… And I’m used to treat my wounds myself too.

-          I wanted to talk to you about that… Sirith was so quiet when you screamed in pain, and she was very fast healing your hand… She wasn’t alarmed at the sight of blood, even though you were cursing in Khuzdul. – Dori said – Have you ever think about her future? Maybe she was born to take care of others… Maybe Óin could teach her about healing…


	4. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on the first chapter, I wrote this fic in Spanish, my mothertongue, and now I'm trying to translate it. I'm sorry about the grammatical, vocabulary and spelling mistakes! Please, be kind!

Some days later the girl started studying on the village’s hospital. She watched how the experts healed wounds, diseases and broken bones,  and in a few days she started doing small tasks like washing bandages and serving meals. Her teachers were amazed for Sirith’s strength: She never felt scared at the sight of blood or even some operations. She was a funny amusement  for the convalescending dwarves: A girl from the Man’s folk wearing dwarvish clothes and hairstyle was a curious thing to see.

When Sirith was 17 years old and only a hand taller than her neighbours, she was one of the most capable healers in town. Her superior used to derive work to Sirith, and she started being in charge of home emergencies. Her friend Ori used to help Sirith with her studies, but she never stopped doing homework as she did when she was a child. Her long and dark hair was decorated with ribbons and braids, and she used to wear gloves of wool and resistant boots on winter. She loved to wear metallic earrings and  necklaces, as well as long skirts and tunics.

That night she came out late from work and walked near the tavern, but two drunken dwarves interrupted her way home:

-          Look! If it’s not the toymaker’s girl! – screamed one of them – So skinny to be a dwarf. An you touch our sick people with your dirty hands… You should be ashamed.

-          Sorry, I just- I just want to go home. Really… -Sirith felt powerless before these two smelly dwarves .

-          Let’s play a game. If you can show us that you are not so… thin under your clothes, we can let you…

 

The dwarf fell into the ground and Sirith screamed of astonishment. Behind him, Fili kept his fist high in the air while his brother Kili was running up to see if the girl was all right. –Listen to me, stinky – said Fili – never get close this girl, ever. Not you or your friend, do you understand me? And you, little lady – he whispered to Sirith – You must let us to escort you home.

After the incident, Sirith walked home followed for the princes. They were Thorins nephew’s, descendants of Durin, and they were appreciated by all the village, the place where his mother raised them. Even the most humble dwarven families, like Bofur’s, were friendly  the two brothers. Sirith felt intimidated: She know Fili and Kili, but they were members of the nobility. Fili was the older one, more elegant than Kili. He had a lovely look on his eyes and blond hair. Kili, on the other hand, was incapable of having his dark hair well groomed and admired Thorin and Fili deeply.

When they finally arrived Sirith’s home, they found Bifur seated on a small wooden bench smoking on his pipe. When the dwarf saw Fili, Kili and Sirith, he muttered something on Khuzdul and ran into the kitchen. Only a few seconds later, Bofur’s face surged through the doorway.:

-          Fili, and Kili! Nice to see you, lads! Little lady, what’s wrong?

-          What do you mean, father?

-          I know you since you slept on a fruit box and you never return home so very late… And of course, you never return with such a nice company. – Bofur seemed worried, trying to figure out what was happening – Well, you three should enter an eat with us. Yes, Fili and Kili too! The more the better!

Soon they found themselves seated before a hot meal and Fili started explaining to Bifur ( who was smoking again), Bombur (who was eating again) and Bofur (who was worried again) what happened that night.

-          I think it’s time to Sirith to learn self-defence. She attracts more attention that anyone on this village, but she is not strong enough to fight against a dwarf. If you want to, Sirith, Kili and I could teach you some things and tricks about arms handling and fighting.

-          But I’m not a warrior! I’m a healer!

-          The kids are all right, dear –Said Bofur. – You must know how to fight, because some people don’t respect you and I’m worried about that. Fili and Kili are such a good lads, they will take care of you.

-          Good! Be ready tomorrow, we will come to get you at dawn, before you have to start with your homework – Kili almost shouted.- You should go to bed now, we can be  harsh teachers! Thanks for the steak, Master Bofur!


End file.
